FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates generally to car wash vehicle dryers and, more specifically, to a free standing substantially sealed conduit arch having an external blower injecting atmospheric air into the conduit arch which has means for pivotally directing a plurality of high pressure streams of air into the passageway formed by the conduit arch wherethrough motor vehicles will pass in a final car washing stage to remove the water from said vehicles.
The conduit arch is comprised of a plurality of corner angles and aluminum plates joined by plug-welding one to the other and welding the plates together on the inside having all welds covered by a silicon-like material providing means for maintaining an increased internal atmospheric pressure.
Further said device has a plurality of swiveling forced air egress members providing means for selectively directing a plurality of streams of high pressure air into the passageway formed by the conduit arch.
Each swiveling forced air egress member is comprised of a tubular collar welded over the structural egress apertures. Within each collar is a ball-like socket sleeve providing means for swiveling an air compression nozzle which is affixed to the interior of the ball-like socket sleeve.
In addition a plurality of motors are positional fixed within the conduit arch providing means for pivoting one or more of the forced air egress members. Each of the motors, having electrical connection means, has an orbital member connected by a rigid member to one of the forced air egress members which in turn may be connected by another rigid member to another of the forced air egress members thereby providing means for pivoting one or more of the forced air egress members.
In addition this configuration can limit the number of motors necessary to pivot the forced air egress members to three. One for each stanchion of the conduit arch and one for the overhead member.